Hasta la Eternidad
by Paulita Granger
Summary: Draco y Hermione en la lucha final contra Voldemort...tendrán que enfrentarse a todos por su amor. Dramione. Oneshot


Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes, ni lugares, ni bla, bla, son míos (ojalá lo fueran)

Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla en la última etapa del enfrentamiento Harry-Voldemort.

Recomendación musical: **Primera** **Parte Lacrimosa de Mozart y luego Unable to stay, unwiling to leave, banda sonora de Titanic.(no la dejen hasta el final..o déjenla..depende de ustedes…es como que…bueno lean..)**

Ahora, sí…¡¡a leer!!

Hasta la eternidad:

Apretó su paso.

Sus nervios estaban a punto de colapsar.

Estaba cansado de sufrir, de esconder, de temer, de soportar.

Dobló el recodo que lo conducía al encuentro con su "Lord".

Sonrió amargamente.

Si tan sólo la hubiese conocido un año antes, no estaría caminando por ese pasillo, ni le ardería tanto el antebrazo izquierdo.

Adelante, Draco.

Maldito cínico- se mofó el rubio. Ahora también lo torturaba mostrándole que podía saber lo que hacía a cada momento.

Mi Lord- dijo elegantemente mientras escogía la rodilla que más sana tenía y se apoyaba en ella, ofreciendo una reverencia.

Me he enterado de que algo no salió como lo ordené- siseó amenazadoramente Voldemort, delineando círculos alrededores del joven Malfoy.

No sé a que se refiere Señor- disintió con voz tensa, evitando contestar que no había podido acabar con ella, si lo hacía, pondría fin a la suya también, ya que no sobreviviría sin su novia.

¡Legilimens!- bramó el mago tenebroso.

Draco Malfoy se estremeció levemente al sentir que tarde o temprano, el que no debe ser nombrado se enteraría de su secreto.

Las imágenes empezaron a desfilar.

el tren de Hogwarts la primera vez que lo vio.

La satisfacción de sentirse Slytherin.

Una de las tantas peleas con su padre, pero esta vez, cuando le golpeó hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

La entrega de medallas de Umbridge.

El rostro de Hermione, surcado por la aversión que le prodigaba otrora.

Él abrazándose a la cintura de ella, con desesperación y ahínco.

Fue en ese momento donde opuso resistencia.

¡Legilimens!- volvió a mascullar Voldemort apenas moviendo los labios.

Otra vez, percibió el dolor punzante en su frente y las imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Besándose como dos locos en la torre de los Premios Anuales.

Saludándola una de las últimas mañanas mientras la despertaba con una rosa negra que emitía todo el tiempo pequeñas gotas de rocío.

Hermione mirándole con dolor y tristeza, cuando él le decía con la voz estrangulada por el sufrimiento, que tenía que partir.

Un rollo de pergamino siendo entregado a alguien de la orden.

Él rompiendo un espejo de la Mansión Malfoy, al ver a su novia salir de su casa con paso abatido y poco convencido, constantemente mirando fijamente la mansión para descubrirlo pidiéndole que se quede.

Todo dio vueltas.

Aún entre brumas por los recuerdos, dirigió sus grises orbes al que alguna vez fuera portador del nombre muggle "Tom Riddle" y lo vio junto a Bellatrix, si fiel vasalla, burlarse abiertamente.

pues si, Bella, el valiente rompía vidrios frustrado porque la sangre sucia se estaba yendo.- los ojos de serpiente al chocarse con los suyos, lo hicieron incomodarse- ¿dónde está ella?¿la dejaste escapar, verdad?

No lo sé- objetó el Slytherin, bajando la cabeza.

¡Crucio!

Draco Malfoy se quejó apenas audiblemente, al sentir como ese dolor penetrante y agudo se extendía por sus músculos, su piel, sus arterias y venas, sus órganos vitales, queriéndoles estirar despacio, desgarrándoles lentamente, haciendo el dolor persistente e inacabable. Pero no cedería a mostrarlo, no lo haría, todavía le quedaba algo a salvaguardar: SU ORGULLO.

¿Dónde está? … sabes que lo sabré de todos modos, Draco- informó maquiavélicamente mientras se acercaba a donde el rubio se encontraba.- ¡Legi…

¡Protego!- gritó el rubio, defendiéndose.

Petrificus Totalus- el muchacho cayó al suelo con un ruido que resonó a lo largo de la habitación.

Lucius Malfoy guardo la varita y sin siquiera dirigirle otra mirada a su hijo, avanzó majestuosamente hasta su Lord, hizo una reverencia y le susurró algo al oído.

-Ya están aquí, pero volveré y si esta ella, la traeré para que la veas morir- escupió con veneno a Draco que yacía inmóvil y con el corazón a mil por hora. Sabía que ella estaría ahí, acompañando a los capullos de Potter y Weasley…él mismo había sido dado el chivatazo para que la Orden pudiera atrapar al Señor Tenebroso.

Podía mover una mano pero el resto de su cuerpo, seguía igual de entumecido a causa del hechizo.

La puerta se abrió y Draco tembló tan fuerte que pudo sentir de golpe que una pierna cobraba vitalidad.

Draco- la castaña avanzó corriendo hasta él y manejando los hechizos no verbales a la perfección le quitó el embrujo.

¿estás bien?- preguntó él, con desesperación y pánico, observándole de arriba abajo.

Yo estoy, bien, tu cómo estás…por Merlín…temí que Voldemort acabara con tu vida…mi amor no debiste hacerlo…- Hermione hablaba atropelladamente, abrazada a su pecho, dándole pequeños besos en la cara, mentón y boca.

Shh, estoy bien, era mi decisión, pero ya pasó, estamos los dos juntos- la tranquilizó acomodando algunos mechones rebeldes que caían desordenadamente por su rostro.- salgamos de aquí, vamos-

Corrieron en busca de alguna salida pero sólo se perdieron más en ese inmenso castillo.

Él le tomó la mano y haciendo un movimiento con su varita, los desilusionó justo a tiempo para que dos mortífagos que pasaban corriendo, nos les vieran.

¿cómo hiciste eso?- curioseó una anonadada Hermione.

Él sólo sonrío vanidosamente de lado y volvió a marchar.

Se encontraron con Harry, Ron, Luna y Ginny.

¿qué haces con él?¿estás loca?¡Es un mortífago!- vociferó el pelirrojo.

suéltala ya, Malfoy, somos más que tu, vamos Herms, ya está, ya lo tienes, ven…- demandó Harry manteniendo la varita en alto.

¿Potter por qué no te compras un manual de uso de la varita y vas y lo practicas con Voldemort?- aguijoneó Draco con tono aburrido.

no hay tiempo ni de explicaciones, ni de peleas- dijo secamente Hermione mirando al rubio con enojo, que sólo respondió levantando los hombros en señal de que él no había hecho nada.-¿dónde están los demás?- indagó volviendo la vista a los chicos.

no lo sé, los perdimos- susurró distraída, Luna, observando al Slytherin como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Ginny sólo se limitó a observar a su amiga con descreimiento unos segundos antes de empezar a correr.

Los otros tres, salieron corriendo sin decir más, por el camino que la pareja antes, había recorrido y que Ginny había surcado también.

¡Por ahí no!- gritó asustada la castaña. Una luz verde, la cegó por un momento y la realidad la aplastó al darse cuenta que alguno de los tres había muerto.

estamos rodeados, debemos escapar- le susurró Malfoy.

debemos luchar, Draco- apremió ella, disintiendo y avanzando unos pasos.

no, no te perderé- el Slytherin la miró directamente a los ojos, reteniéndola por la cintura. Se veía en su iris, que estaba determinado a llevársela con él, pues no la dejaría morir en manos de un sucio mortífago loco.

no me hagas esto, no ahora- discutió con los ojos entornados y tratando de zafarse de sus manos, histéricamente.

¡NO LO HAGAS TU HERMIONE!- gritó sin querer. Pero la situación lo estaba sacando de quicio y más todavía el que ella no se diera cuenta que corría peligro. Al ver el asomo de pequeñas lágrimas la abrazo contra su pecho y en secreto le dijo- no importa lo que me hagan a mí pero no dejaré que te hagan daño, entiéndelo- Se separó de la muchacha y acariciándole la mejilla, posó sus grises orbes en ella, pidiéndole en silencio que le comprenda.

pero alguno de ellos ha muerto- insistió Hermione, tercamente y desviando la cara para que no vea la lágrima que derramó.

lo sé, pero no permitiré que seas la próxima- cerró los ojos un momento, y pese que la lucha se intensificaba más y más a sus alrededores, apoyó su frente con la de ella, como resignándose a hacer su voluntad, o sea, quedarse y pelear. Bufó una vez más y tomándola de la mano, se dispuso a esperar a que entre un mortífago.

no me perderás, Draco- dijo la Gryffindor con una mirada agradecida.

mas te conviene- contestó secamente y apretándole la mano en un gesto cariñoso.

¡petrificus Totalus!- vociferó la leona, haciendo que un mortífago cayera. Draco la miró con ese sentimiento, que se define como orgullo de pareja, ella si que era la bruja más competente y lista de su edad.

¡Incárcero!- gritó él, pernoctando a otro fuera de la batalla.

Immobilus- los dos al mismo tiempo derrotaban a uno más mientras corrían en dirección a una sala que destellaba con luces de diferentes colores por los diversos hechizos lanzados.

¡Immobilus!- gruñó Moody al ver a Malfoy entrar por la puerta destruida de uno de los torreones.

¡Impedimenta!- Hermione rebotó el embrujo haciendo que dos de la orden, entre ellos, Tonks y Lupin, la observaran boquiabiertos.

es un mortífago- saltó el licántropo

es mi novio, Remus, y como tal, no dejaré que lo lastimen, así que bajen las varitas.- indicó con voz ahogada.

¿cómo puedes?¡él mato a Dumbledore!- comenzó Hagrid, acercándose a pasos agigantados para matar con sus propias manos a Malfoy.

yo no lo hice, si no, no estaría con ella, piensa un poco, guardabosques- espetó el rubio, crispando los dedos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, pero sin perder la elegancia y el tono burlón.

él no lo hizo, Snape lo hizo y por orden del mismo director- expresó Hermione con autoridad y claridad en la voz, pese a las pequeñas convulsiones que sacudían su cuerpo por los nervios y el miedo.

vamos tendríamos que habernos ido antes- le susurró él, estrechando la mano de ella.

ellos son mi grupo- reveló con tristeza.

bueno, prométeme que te cuidarás- dijo Draco con resignación. ÉL no estaría si ella no quisiera que estuviese a su lado.

Suéltala de una bendita vez, hurón- vociferó Ron, desde la otra puerta, con Ginny en brazos, Luna tomada del brazo del moreno para evitar caerse, ya que había un pie que no apoyaba, en tente éste apuntaba su varita al rubio, que sonreía mordazmente.

deja de sonreírte de ese modo, Malfoy, no hay nada gracioso en esto- largó Fred, dando un paso adelante, secundado por George, que tenía un ojo en compota.

¡BASTA!- Hermione los miró un momento con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo antes de volverse a esos ojos grises que esperaban una resolución, callados pero impacientes- llévame contigo…

hasta la eternidad por verte feliz- musitó el blondo, aliviado mientras la abrazaba y desaparecían ambos.

Muchas historias se contaron sobre la caída del Gran Mago Tenebroso y la victoriosa batalla que dio la Orden, aún con pérdidas para ambos bandos…pero tanto o más se hablo del mortífago y la leona.

Muggles y brujos conocieron su oculta y valiente historia, su amor secreto y las palabras que, generación tras generación se deformaron al narrarla una y otra vez.

Lo cierto es, que las palabras que Hermione Granger dijo y luego, Draco Malfoy respondió, quedaron grabadas a fuego en los corazones de cada uno con tinta que no se borra, con una tinta llamada AMOR.

Hola! Y, ¿qué tal, les gustó?

Como vieron, se desarrolla en un castillo, precisamente en el cual Voldemort se escondía.

Nuestros personajes se encuentran, pelean en contra de algunos y se van, separándose de lo que les lastima.

Si les gustó, les disgustó, u opiniones críticas, dejen reviews.

P/D: Aprieta el "Go" para que Draco te lleve con él al infinito. XD

Cariños, Paulita.


End file.
